A True Love Story
by AmethystSparkles
Summary: Elena's life has always been set out for her with Stefan whom she loves, that is until a certain icy blue eyed guy comes to Mystic Falls and takes Elena's heart as soon as they meet.This is Elena's story of how she finds her true self.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. First Day of Senior Year

**Full Summary of** **Story:**

The story is kind of based of my other story Cherry Blossom's Protector as Elena and Damon are past lovers, she also was with Stefan at one point in the past but she died which will be brought up how sometime in the story.

A witch had told both brothers Elena will be reborned again without memories of her past life. Stefan being the greedy one decided to get Elena to be his as soon as possible which will also be told in the story.

Damon on the other hand wanted Elena to have her teenage life before entering her life again, until he found out Stefan was going to marry Elena in 11months time.

There's one thing the witch didn't tell them was Elena would regain her past life memories the year of her 19th Birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

Hi Everyone,

I decided to create a new story, I searched around on fanfiction to make sure before I did create this story to make sure this was the only type of storyline here.

I do not own Vampire Diaries and there will be a few songs in this story that I will put at the end of each chapter that they are in who sung them.

Do hope everyone enjoys this story and please review.

Also please welcome my betareader KeKe113 who will be proof reading my chapters before I upload them to the story. She is only correcting my mistakes nothing else but do make her feel welcome and while you are all at it please go to her profile and read her new story.

_Itaics _= Elena talking in her diary.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

A twenty year old girl with long dark brown hair, olive skin and chocolate brown eyes sat in a pair of black shorts and a purple singlet top. She leaned against her window seat while writing in her diary which she hadn't touch for six months.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Elena Gilbert, I am twenty years old and live in Mystic Falls, I have two amazing best friends who I think of as my sisters, one older brother who has supported me with every choice I have made in my life as long as I am happy and one wonderful boyfriend who I love deeply. _

_You must think my life is wonderful and perfect like how I am saying right now, I wish I could say it was but it wasn't as perfect as it seems to be. _

_Three years ago my parents had arranged my life already for me; I was to be married to Stefan Salvatore right after I graduated high school. At the time I loved Stefan with all my heart and did what my parents told me to do, I never was a rebel back when I was eighteen._

_That was until I met him, the guy with icy blue eyes that came to town and stole my heart right away, I found out things about my past life that I wish I knew sooner. _

_I thought being just friends with my past life's lover would do. But I knew deep down it wouldn't work. _

_T__hough the question to everyone reading my story is: How can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you're thinking about how much more you really want?_

_Yeah confusing isn't it? I was to marry Stefan whom I thought I loved back then, but also had very strong feelings for the guy with icy blue eyes who stole my heart in my past life and also the first day I met him again in this life._

_Back then though I was in denial I didn't believe about my past life when the icy blue eyed guy tried to tell me about it, I also never did anything for myself even though I wasn't happy with my life back then, until I found out everything._

_This story is about my life from two years ago up until now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>**: First Day of Senior Year**

Two Years ago...

"Elena, get up… Stefan is going to be here in an hour and you are going to miss your first day of senior year at high school, it wouldn't be a great start would it?" Elena's mother, Miranda, said as she pulled the covers of her stubborn daughter. "Elllleeena"

"I'm up." Elena said groggily as she sat up in her bed swinging her stiff legs out the side. "See up and ready to go."

Miranda smiled in victory and left the room to let her get ready.

Elena sighed as she went through her closet to find something to wear. In the end she decided to wear long skinny black jeans, red singlet top with a black leather jacket that cut off above her waist and her black boots, leaving her hair to sway her with her waist down.

Elena looked at herself in the vanity mirror one last time and then headed out of her room, downstairs to the kitchen.

Her father, Grayson, was reading the morning's newspaper and her brother Jeremy was eating his breakfast while listening to music.

"Honey, why wear something like that?" Miranda asked as she looked at Elena's outfit with distaste as Elena came into the kitchen.

"I'd rather wear jeans over skirts mom." Elena replied, sitting down next to her brother and playfully punching his arm.

Miranda made a noise of disapproval as she placed Elena's plate down in front of her.

"Elena dear what are we going to do with you?" She asked her daughter

"Erm let me leave home and get married when I want to." Elena replied back, taking a bite of her bacon.

"You love Stefan though." Miranda said as she sat down next to Grayson.

"Yeah but I'm eighteen I don't want to marry so young."

"Your mother and I only want the best for you Elena." Grayson finally spoke up.

"Your brother wasn't this much trouble." Miranda said, looking over longingly at Jeremy.

"Keep me out of this, please." He asked as he swallowed his eggs.

"My brother is a guy mom, besides he is dating one of my best friends who happen to be rich which is why you guys haven't complained." Elena replied, rolling her brown eyes in annoyance.

Before any of them could reply to Elena there was a knock on the front door, Miranda went to answer the door.

An eighteen year old guy that had dark blonde hair, a toned muscle body and green eyes, was standing outside the door.

"Stefan, how nice to see you." Miranda said, smiling as she let the guy in.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Gilbert" He replied politely.

"Nonsense; it's Miranda remember?" Miranda said as she lead him into the kitchen.

Elena got up from where she sat, took her plate to the kitchen sink, then grabbed her school bag and headed over to Stefan.

Stefan leaned forwards and gave her a kiss on the cheek, taking her school bag off her. Miranda smiled in approval.

_Stefan always knew how to keep on my parents good side, he was such a gentleman and I was so in love with him back then. Both of my parents approved of him. He did not know how suffocating I felt though with home life because he had the same views like my parents. A woman should not have to work or study after high school as their role in life was to stay at home, look after the kids and cook._

"Let's go" Elena said, wanting to get out of the house already. Stefan nodded and headed out after saying bye to everyone.

"Bye mom, dad, Jer." She yelled quickly, hurrying off behind Stefan.

As soon as she got into the passenger seat of Stefan's car and closed the door, she sighed.

"Let me guess, your mom gave you the 101 again on what you are wearing?" Stefan said, getting into the driver's side of the car.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you would think after two years of saying the same thing over and over again and nothing changing, she would stop but no."

"Well you have only got this year left in the house and then next year you'll be with me." He replied, trying to think of the positive side of things as he pulled out of the driveway.

Elena sighed and looked out the window "I suppose, but do you really want to get married at eighteen?"

"We will actually be nineteen by the time we marry." He said matter-of-factly.

"But is it what we want? Not what our parents want." Elena asked.

"I love you Elena; that's all that matters. I can't see myself marrying anyone else but you." He said, still eyes on the road.

Elena blushed a little, she was still getting use to him telling her he loved her but she never grew tired of it because she felt the same.

"I love you too Stefan but I want to see the whole world before settling down. I mean I do want to marry you but not so young." she said, looking over towards her boyfriend.

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it." He said as he finally looked over to her and shrugged.

_Stefan always was the one to keep things at peace when it came to our parents. He did not really understand how much I wanted to escape it all but also go with whatever our parents wanted too. There was something very different and strange about him that I couldn't place my finger on back then._

* * *

><p>The journey to school was a quite one after that.<p>

As they pulled into the parking lot at Mystic Falls High School, Stefan spoke up again.

"Don't know if I told you but my brother Damon will be coming into town today for awhile and my parents wanted to invite you over for dinner." He said with a note of annoyance and distaste in his voice.

"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?" She said, confused. They're not even married yet and there're secrets. Yep, this was going to be one healthy relationship.

"Damon is older than me. He's twenty-four and well we don't really see eye to eye in a lot of things. He left town a few years ago on a bad note." Stefan replied as he and Elena hoped out in unison.

"Why?" Elena's curiosity getting the better of her like usual.

"Don't want to talk about it." Stefan said dryly, in a tone that told Elena not to push it, and they headed up to the school.

"Elena!" An eighteen year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of white long jeans, nude heels and a pink singlet top came towards her.

Another girl who was eighteen with dark brown skin, brown eyes and brown curly hair wearing blue jeans and a purple top followed her.

"Caroline! Bonnie!" Elena said, smiling at her two best friends that were heading towards her. Stefan kissed Elena one last time before heading off to his friends knowing it was better to give the girls space or he'll never hear the end of it.

_Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett were the greatest friends I ever had, I could go to either of them for anything that was on my mind. They were like sisters to me and I have known them since we were all five years old._

_Caroline is what I call the human Barbie Doll but don't tell her I told you that. She was Queen Bee of Mystic Falls High School, if you got on her bad side well it was social suicide. Every girl wanted to be her and all guys wanted to date her. She was pretty but not stupid she was a control freak too when it came to organizing events._

_Bonnie on the other hand was like me, straight A student, loves to read, of course was dating my brother Jeremy which I was totally cool with. Bonnie was the quiet one of the group but she did have her moments, Caroline did try to boss her around a lot too._

"Are you guys excited? Senior year already!" Caroline squealed

"Yeah..." Elena and Bonnie both said in unison and rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on guys, we got the bonfire night coming up that we got to organize, Homecoming later this year too and loads more events." Caroline said squealed again.

"We?" Elena noticed, raising an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Who says we'll help you Care?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline put her hands on her hips and looked at her two best friends before her.

"Because you guys love me and are the best friends I could ask for." She said with full confidence.

Bonnie and Elena tried to stare at Caroline seriously but ended up laughing with Caroline as they all hugged each other.

"Sisters." Elena corrected her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled "Yes, Sisterhood for life."

Suddenly the bell rang, which meant homeroom time.

"Let's go then, we better not be late to homeroom on the first day of senior year." Bonnie suggested.

Caroline flipped her blonde hair cockily. "Tyler and Matt will cover for us if we are a little bit late anyways."

"You got to stop playing with both of them Care, they are best friends and they are going to ruin their friendship over you once they find out both are kissing the same girl." Elena said, not happy at how Caroline could be sometimes with guys especially Matt and Tyler who she had known since she was five years old too.

"Where's the fun in that?" Caroline asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

What did you guys think of it so far? If you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews, I promise next chapter will be longer too.

Remember to review!

AmethystSparkles


	2. Elena meets Damon

**AN:**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, so people understand the marrying thing at 19 for Elena and Stefan is not arranged, both Elena and Stefan weren't in a relationship just because of their parents, their parents especially Elena's want them married sooner rather than later on.**

**As for Caroline, there's a reason why she is so nasty at the moment, but it won't be mentioned for awhile. So please don't hate her.**

**Also yes Stefan and Damon are vampires in this story so is their parents but the Gilberts and everyone else don't know about it and Bonnie is a witch still.**

**The story is kind of based of my other story Cherry Blossom's Protector as Elena and Damon are past lovers, she also was with Stefan at one point in the past but she died which will be brought up how sometime in the story.**

**A witch had told both brothers Elena will be reborned again without memories of her past life. Stefan being the greedy one decided to get Elena to be his as soon as possible which will also be told in the story.**

**Damon on the other hand wanted Elena to have her teenage life before entering her life again, until he found out Stefan was going to marry Elena in 11months time.**

**There's one thing the witch didn't tell them was Elena would regain her past life memories the year of her 19th Birthday.**

**Also sorry for the late update, I have been sick with the flu, thanks again KeKe113 for being my awesome betareader.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two:<span> Elena meets Damon**

Elena was sitting in class drawing little flowers on the side of her math notes. It was her last class of the day and it couldn't have been over sooner. The moment the bell rang, she was out of there like a bullet from a gun. Elena rushed past the slow walkers and headed straight for her locker.

She smiled as she entered her combo. First day back at school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Hey Elena." Stefan said suddenly appearing beside her, making her jump at the noise.

"Hey Stefan." Elena replied back, jamming her books in her small locker, and then leaning up giving him a peck on the lips.

"Did you want to come with back with me since my mom is putting on a dinner for my brother tonight?"

"No sorry, I need to go for my jog first." Elena said with a smile and closed her locker.

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Ok well I'll see you there at 7."

* * *

><p>After her jog Elena was now in her bedroom getting ready to go to Stefan's for the dinner tonight.<p>

"Elena Salvatore..." she whispered to the mirror and then giggled like a school girl, she sighed knowing she didn't want to marry this young though.

The bed was calling her to nap but she fought it. A long night awaited her. She stretched herself in front of the mirror before looking around her room.

"What to wear?" she thought and pulled her closet to get a light purple dress that went to her knees and paired it with her favourite nude heels. She plugged in her curler, letting her hair fall in loose curls everywhere and running a small comb through her locks to make them looser. She grabbed her silver and black bangles and slipped them on her arm and opened her makeup kit.

* * *

><p>After an hour later, she was driving over to the grand Salvatore Mansion. She pulled up in the crowd driveway and sighed. Elena got out of her car and locked the doors automatically, and walked over to the heavy oak front door. As she stuck out her long index finger to ring the doorbell, the door swung open.<p>

Elena could not take off her eyes from the ocean blue eyes that stared back at her. A feeling she had never had overcame her as she felt herself getting paralysed.

_"You want him."_ her conscience told her and she shrugged it off, looking him over.

He had strong features. His hair was untidy black which gave him a sexy look altogether. He had not moved an inch; his eyes still focused on her. Elena felt uncomfortable while standing there. She shivered.

_"You want him."_ her now annoying conscience told her again.

She could see the guy give her his trademark smirk. She was wondering if he knew what came into her mind. Could he be right now reading her mind?

"Damon, who is at the door?" she could hear Stefan's rough voice from behind the guy.

Stefan pushed Damon aside, which is when Elena came into focus.

"Elena." he greeted with a inviting smile. He leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before leading her through into the house. She saw Damon closed the door and follow them from the corner of her eye. Stefan stopped walking and faced Elena.

"Elena, this is my brother Damon," Stefan muttered, pointing at the guy that followed them. "Damon this is my girlfriend Elena."

Damon gently grabbed Elena's right hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing it gently and smirking when Elena blushed and Stefan glared at him jealously.

Elena and Damon both felt the spark when their hands touched. Stunned, they both pulled back staring at each other.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Elena." Damon finally said, doing his magical eye thing.

Elena felt her cheeks warm up even more.

_"You want him."_ her conscience deep down told her yet again.

Stefan watched his girlfriend and his brother, jealously filled his eyes as he saw Elena's reactions to Damon.

'He won't try and steal her from me this time' Stefan thought angrily to himself, he grabbed Elena's left hand and dragged her away from Damon.

"Let's go see what mom is up to." Stefan said to her as he tugged her along.

"Wait, I need to talk to you Stefan." Damon said suddenly.

Both brothers glared at each other for a moment, Elena shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'll go find Elizabeth, you two can talk." Elena said finally, having enough of the glaring. Both of them watched her leave the corridor, as soon as she was gone Damon grabbed Stefan by the neck and slammed him up against the wall.

"Why her? Why her out of all the girls in this small town?" Damon demanded.

"She was mine to begin with Damon, you have no say in this." Stefan coldly shot back.

"If I'm not mistaken, she came to my arms weeks after being with you. She fell for me, so yes I do have a say in this." Damon replied icily, letting Stefan drop to the floor.

"Is that why you are back in Mystic Falls? For her? You are a bit too late for that, we are planning to marry after high school. She does not remember a thing about her past life and I rather keep it that way." Stefan said, getting to his feet after Damon let him go.

"From what I see, her emotions remember me at the least; I wouldn't be surprised if she remembers what you did to her hundreds of years ago soon. Who knows she may remember since I'm back."

Stefan laughed coldly "You wish! She loves me not you, and she won't remember anything."

Damon raised an eye brow "You really think so? I'll prove you wrong and I'll get her again like last time. I bet she doesn't even know we're vampires."

Stefan stood there silently, which proved Damon's point. Damon smirked and headed off in the same direction Elena went.

* * *

><p>Elena sat by her bedroom window later that night, watching the full moon. Unconsciously, she looked down at her hand and she smiled. Even though it was wrong to, she thought of Damon for the fifth time that night. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

_"You want him."_ her conscience told her again for the fifth time that day.

'Shut up' Elena snapped back at her conscience.

Suddenly her bedroom door flew open and her mother stormed in.

"What's this I hear you been flirting with Stefan's brother?" She demanded angrily.

"I was only being friendly, it wasn't flirting." Elena replied simply, refusing to meet her mother's angry eyes.

"Don't lie to me," Miranda snapped. "Mrs. Salvatore was on the phone with me, telling me all about it."

"Why would I flirt with him? I am with Stefan, it's like you are calling me a slut, _mother_. I mean you want me to marry Stefan straight out of high school remember? You control my life." Elena spat, "Maybe because your own pathetic life was controlled by your parents at one point that you decided to do the same thing to your daughter." The words flew out of her mouth, and she instantly regretted them. She realized she might have gone too far. Her dad was asleep and Jeremy was out probably at Bonnie's. She knew her mother had a temper.

Sadly, she did not realize those things soon enough. Overwhelming anger filled Miranda, clouding his self-control. Miranda raised her hand and slapped Elena across her cheeks, hard. Whatever fears Elena had vanished along with what little respect she had for her mother.

Elena stood straighter, her face still stinging from the slap. She passed Miranda and walked towards the door. Miranda grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Miranda shouted.

"Well, I am," she retorted.

"You will show me respect, Elena Gilbert." Miranda said softly. Her voice was menacing and her face was turning a violent shade of crimson, but Elena was no longer afraid.

"I will not respect someone who does not deserve to be respected." she answered back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She pulled her arm away and glared at her mother. She grabbed her car keys from her desk and a jacket from her closet. She turned to Miranda. "I'm going out for awhile."

With that, she stormed out the house and drove off, not noticing a big black crow had been watching and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Here's Elena's outfit:** http:/www(DOT)polyvore(DOT)com/cgi/set?id=46073855

**Rememeber to please review!**


	3. Tears and Crows

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for the late update, my beta reader KeKe113 has been really busy and I didn't want to find another beta reader as I am faithful to her :). Please read her story Runaways, it's really good!**

**Here is the next chapter of my story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>** Tears and Crows**

Elena got out of her car once she reached the graveyard, she didn't bother to lock her car as she ran into the graveyard. She kept running and running, while silent tears fell down her cheeks.

She found what she was looking for and sat down infront of the tomb stone.

_Isobel Flemming_

_- January 18th 1976– April 23rd 2000-_

_Loving Wife, Mother and Friend_

As tears fell down her cheeks, she wished her real birth mother was alive still. Miranda wasn't her real mother, but still tried to control her life unsuccessfully. She jumped in surprise when a big black crow flew onto the tomb stone.

Elena looked at the crow in interest, she swore she saw this crow somewhere before but couldn't remember where.

"I miss her, my real mother," Elena whispered loud enough for the crow to hear, and not feeling stupid at talking to bird. "I may not have known her long enough but at least she didn't try controlling my life."

The crow tilted its head, like it was asking her how so.

"My mother died when I was around six years old. My father left her when he found out she was pregnant. So my mother left me to the family I live with now because she felt they would look after me better," Elena took a breath to calm herself and continued. "The mother and father I live with now, they control my life. They keep me on a chain, I can't do what I want to do, they were so happy I got with Stefan two years ago, they then pushed me into marrying him after I finish high school. I feel as though something within me is missing; I can't explain what it is as I don't know myself but I don't feel like my whole self is here, it's like I'm waiting for something or someone."

Elena stopped talking as soon as she heard something; she got to her feet and looked around.

"Who's there?" she called out.

There wasn't anything there, she sighed in relief and turned back to the crow to finish talking only to be met with an empty tombstone.

She saw it started to get foggy and clouds in the night sky covering the moon.

'Go back to your car and leave from here' she thought she heard a voice that wasn't hers demand in her head.

Elena shook her head, confused wondering if she heard correctly. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her heart increase speed.

'Leave now please' she heard the voice plead with her in her head.

Elena then decided to listen to the voice and started running back to her car as quick as her feet could carry her. It had started pouring down raining now. The rain smelled of death and the fat raindrops felt like needles pinching her skin every second. She got back to her car and opened the door quickly before getting in and slamming it shut, locking all four doors. She scanned the area quickly and glanced at the graveyard, looking for anyone scary.

Her hand with her key in it was shaking as she tried to start to car. She pulled out of the car park and drove off, heading towards the Old Bridge which was forbidden to drive through but she did not know it was the same bridge that had killed her mother, because of the fog and the rain it was hard to see the road.

Elena sighed in relief, glad she had got away from whatever she was running from. Just as she pulled on the wood of the bridge, something ran across the road in front of her car, making her car spin out of control.

She screamed as it happened, she saw she had ran into the side of the bridge, the car flew over the side of it and into the deep, dark river below.

Then all went black.

* * *

><p>Damon felt his heart stop beating, well he would have felt it if it hasn't stopped beating for over a hundred years already, as he saw Elena's car flew over the bridge and into the river. He heard her scream in fright.<p>

He transformed back into human form and blurred down the bottom of the bridge, he took off his black leather jacket and jumped into the river looking for her car. He found the car at the bottom of the river; she was knocked out and not moving as he got her out of the car. He swam back up to shore and laid her gently on the bank.

He checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one; a very faint one. Just to be sure he bit his wrist and fed her some of his blood, he did not want to risk losing her again not that she remembered him at all yet.

Damon grabbed his leather jacket and wrapped it around her upper body. He then got to his feet; holding her in his arms bridal style. He looked around carefully before taking off.

(Line break)

Damon smiled looking down at Elena who was sleeping in her bed in warm clothes; her hair was not wet now. He raised a hand and gently pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"Oh, how I wish you would remember your past life..." he whispered to her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before pulling away and looking at her one last time.

"You will remember soon though, I'll find a way." he promised her, he then turned and transformed into a crow before flying off into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Elena was down a maze that was made of grass as she giggled. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her chocolate brown hair flowed down her back in tight ringlets.<em>

_She stopped for a moment and watched as the guy who had been chasing her came into view. _

_He had black hair and amethyst blue eyes, with a white button up shirt and long black pants._

"_Damon, you are supposed to catch me." Elena said in mock anger but she was smiling at the guy._

"_Maybe you were too fast for me to catch you Miss Elena." he replied as he walked closer to the girl._

_Elena raised an eyebrow at him, while Damon smirked._

"_Ok, well not fast but if I had caught you I wouldn't have been able to do this." he said, grabbing her and tickled her._

_Elena laughing was uncontrolled. "Damon, stop that! It's not appropriate to do that here!"_

_It was Damon's turn to raise an eyebrow at her as he stopped tickling her and looking at her. "Since when did we ever do anything appropriate in public?" _

"_Ok well you got a point but never around your parents' eyes and your brother too." she stated as she caught her breath and leaning on her elbows. _

_Damon rolled his eyes. "Just because you are staying at our place doesn't mean you need to go by their rules. When are you going to break it off with Stefan? It's been nearly two weeks."_

"_When are you going to turn me then?" Elena asked, changing the subject._

"_Soon, once you break it off with Stefan." he replied_

"_I will, tonight or tomorrow morning." she replied sadly._

_Damon leaned down to kiss Elena on the lips gently._

Elena sat up from her bed, searching the room to see that she was in her bed in her bedroom. She wondered how she got there and in her nightwear too. She tried to remember her dream but she couldn't remember who the guy was she had spoke to and kissed, confused she pondered on it for a moment before getting up to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**So what do you guys think of the chapter? Seems Elena had a dream of her past life. I feel sorry for Damon, don't you guys? I still have to figure out how and when Elena will ever get her memories of her past life back, then if she remembers Damon.**

**Any suggestions on this?**

**Please review, 10 reviews for this chapter = quick update as soon as possible.**

**AmethystSparkles**


	4. How They Met

**Hey All it's been awhile but I decided to continue writing as it helps me escape reality. As for the questions in the reviews, you'll find out soon enough.**

**I am also looking for a beta reader, if anyone is willing to help please private message me.**

**AmethystSparkles**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>**: How They Met**

Elena laid her head back against her bedroom wall and shut her eyes.

"ELENA GILBERT, GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

Elena sighed and headed downstairs with her school bag,

"Yes mom?"

"How many times have I told you to put your shoes in the closet!" screamed Miranda pointing to Elena's sneakers which were lined up against the wall.

Elena was tempted to scream, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

Instead she quietly placed her sneakers in the closet and looked into Miranda's eyes.

"Is there anything else you need me to do Miranda?" she asked graciously.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY! AND I AM YOUR MOTHER SO CALL ME THAT"

"I wasn-"

"DONT YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME NOT AFTER LAST NIGHT! AS SOON AS SCHOOL IS DONE TODAY YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME. NO GOING TO THE GRILL OR THE LIBRARY OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS HOUSES, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes mom" Elena replied meekly knowing arguing or protesting was useless.

Miranda glared at her daughter for a long moment before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

Elena let out the breath she had been holding in and collected her things before dashing outside.

Her mother, it seemed, was getting worse every day she thought as she headed to her school

* * *

><p>"Hey Elena!" Caroline called out from her locker.<p>

Elena stopped in the hallway pulling her ear buds out of her ears,

"Oh, hey Caroline." She smiled, "What's up?"

"Umm, I have to tell you something extremely important..."

"Uh oh, what's going on Care?" asked Elena. She could tell from the look on her best friend's face, it seemed to be good news but knowing her blonde hair friend sometimes stuff that was apparently good news, wasn't really that much of good news.

She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm dating Matt"

Elena smiled and hugged her "I am glad you finally decided on between Tyler and Matt. Matt is a great guy and I am sure he will make you happy"

"I know right, I so need to find Bonnie and tell her" Caroline said, hugging Elena one more time and walking off humming.

She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, she jumped a little and turned around to see it was Stefan.

Elena sighed in relief "Oh it's just you, don't scare me like that"

Stefan looked at her in concern and confusion "Why would anyone else come up from behind and wrap their arms around you?"

"No it's just I had a bad night; I went to my mother's grave, and then saw a crow I am sure I have seen before and then I heard voices in my head when it got all foggy." She replied and then shook her head and laughed "Wow that makes me sound crazy saying it out aloud"

Stefan thought for a moment before replying "No it's not crazy Elena, what did the crow look like?"

"Um bigger than any normal crow, black and I think blue eyes, strange really since crows don't have blue eyes. Why? Have you seen that crow before too?" she said

"I got to go, I'll see you at lunch" Stefan said quickly after she had spoken. He kissed her on the cheek and left before Elena could speak back.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting at the kitchen table calmly when Stefan found him.<p>

"Hello little brother" Damon said casually. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Stefan stood in the door way and crossed his arms "I was until I found out you have been following Elena around last night"

Damon raised an eyebrow "Me? I would never…"

"Don't act stupid, I know you were following her, she was telling me a big black crow has been around her often and she found it strange as she has never seen a crow that big before"

Damon smirked "I guess I won't deny it and just in case you have forgotten I am going to make sure she remembers her past and then once she remembers she'll be in my arms not yours brother"

"Stay away from her Damon" Stefan growled, stepping forward.

Damon's smirk disappeared as he stood up standing inches away from Stefan with cold blue eyes.

"Or what? Brother we both know I'm stronger being older than you and drinking human blood. You are no match for me"

Stefan growled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Enjoy the time you have left with her brother, soon she'll be mine again" Damon yelled out to him.

Damon chuckled for a moment and then got up from where he was sitting, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

He went over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out an old photograph that was black and white. He smiled, remembering the day he first met Elena.

"_Miss Pierce is here, go help her with her stuff boys" he remembers his mother telling them._

_Both he and Stefan walked outside, watching as a young lady around seventeen stepped out of the carriage. She had dark brown curly hair, her skin was tanned. She wore a dark blue dress._

_She gazed over at them after her driver left, while they both headed over to her._

"_Hello Miss Pierce, we have been expecting you" said Stefan_

_Miss Pierce smiled "Call me Elena, I hate formalities. So who are you dashing gentlemen?"_

"_I'm Stefan Salvatore" Stefan replied, Damon pushed in aside._

"_I'm Damon Salvatore, Elena is such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Damon said, holding her right hand and bringing it up to her lips._

_Elena blushed "Thank you"_

_Stefan rolled his eyes and held his arm out for Elena._

"_Shall we then?" he said, smiling politely._

_Elena nodded and wrapped her arm around the one he offered to her. Damon glared at his younger brother with jealousy._

_They headed inside with Damon following with her suitcase behind them._

"_Such as beautiful place you gentlemen have" she said, looking around in aware when they got inside._

_A woman in her early forties came walking into the room smiling kindly at Elena. _

"_Oh you must be Elena, aren't you gorgeous" she said, grabbing Elena and hugging her._

_The lady pulled her at arm's length._

"_Just as beautiful as your mother was" Their mother had said to Elena, smiling sadly._

Damon opened his eyes and ran a finger over the photo.

"It won't be long my love" he whispered

* * *

><p>Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were sitting having lunch hours later at school, discussing how Caroline finally chose a guy.<p>

"I'm so happy you decided to stop playing both guys along Care" Bonnie said, smiling

"Yeah I know it was wrong of me to play both of them so I followed my heart and it was Matt that I wanted the most. Sure I know he use to date you Elena but past is the past" Caroline replied, happily.

"Past is the past, Matt is just like a brother to me" Elena said, after taking a bite of her lunch.

"Speaking of boyfriends, where's Stefan at?" Bonnie asked Elena

Elena shrugged "I don't know, he was here this morning before class but I haven't seen him since"

"Are you alright? You do look a little pale" Bonnie asked her.

"I'm fine, just not much sleep last night" Elena said

"Speaking of Stefan" Caroline said, pointing towards the parking lot where Stefan was walking from his car towards them.

Elena got up and ran over to him, hugging him "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in any of our classes"

"I had to do something important but I'm back now" he replied, after letting go of her.

"Like what?" Elena asked, curiously walking with him towards where Caroline and Bonnie sat.

"It's none of your concern so don't worry" he said, his tone told her that it was the end of discussion and she wouldn't get anything else out of him.

The bell rang not too soon later and they all headed off to their next class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Elena, Elena, Elena wake up!"<em>

Elena opened her eyes and looked around. She was the only one in the classroom besides Stefan who was in front of her looking at her with concerned green eyes.

As much as she tried to remember the names of the people in her dream, she couldn't, it was all blurry still.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Probably why I fell asleep during class" she said to her boyfriend, packing her text book and papers up.

"Maybe you should go home? Rest up?" Stefan suggested "I could always drive you home"

"Yeah I might just do that" She said, walking out of the classroom with Stefan.

"I'll just grab my keys…" but he was cut off by Elena.

"No I'll walk home, it might do me good. I'll see you tomorrow Stefan" She said, giving up a peck on the lips and walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please add it in the review. I also once again reminding all I need a beta reader again, message me on here if you would like the job of being my beta reader.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**AmethystSparkles**


End file.
